Too Much To Leave
by Materialized
Summary: After Inuyasha gets poisoned while saving Kagome, she stops to think about what she could of done, and why she doesn't do it. Quick OneShot. Fluffish. InuKag.


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Inuyasha. -sighs-**

**I quick one-shot that came to my mind while I was on a field trip..erm. Please R&R. No flames, but constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**Too Much To Leave.**

_By Materialized._

**Right now, all she felt was pain.**

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut at the memory of today's dreadful event. A demon had yet again attacked and by the looks of it, everybody dropped their guard down - especially herself. She had told herself that it was just a tiny demon. In fact, it was only a goblin demon of sorts, barely a few inches taller than Shippou, even. Its face may have seemed menacing, but it sure didn't look strong. That was what Kagome had thought. She thought that with one strike of her arrow, it would go scamper off and leave the group alone.

_Without warning, Kagome stepped in front of the group and prepared to shoot. Before she even had a chance to latch her arrow to her bowstring, the demon opened its mouth and let out a purple-bluish gas that caught Kagome by surprise._

_"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out, and within a blink of an eye, he was in front of her, shielding her against the gas._

_After the fog of gas cleared, the demon was gone, and all was normal again. Shrugging off the strange event, everybody turned and headed back to Kaede's village for some resting._

All Kagome felt was pain.

Pain in her heart.

Because as soon as Inuyasha stepped foot into Kaede's village, his body violently shook, and he coughed. And what he coughed up.. was blood. Kagome had then rushed to his side to help him balance out his body, and told him to rest, but he shook her off. Within one step, he collapsed.

Which is why Kagome was sitting here, in the darkness of Kaede's hut, sitting by Inuyasha.

_"Inuyasha was hit with a poisonous gas from what seems to be the demon you came across earlier. The poison would continually eat at his body, from the inside-out. But child, you need not to worry, with the help of Inuyasha's demon blood, the poison would die out before it causes any fatal damage, and he would survive with little complications, but…." Kaede paused and she looked down with a frown._

_"But what, Kaede-obaasan?" Kagome's anxious voice shook._

_"But he would still experience much pain.." Kaede finished._

All night long, Inuyasha had continued to groan in pain in his sleep, sweat trickling down his face. Finally, Kagome cried out in frustration, tears falling down her cheek. Furiously Kagome wiped away her tears. Inuyasha hated to see her cry.. She simply just couldn't sit by while watching him in pain. She finally got up and sat on his futon, and ever so gently placed his head on her lap, much like the time with the Spider heads.

She knew this seemed like she was taking advantage of him in his weak state, and that he wouldn't approve of her actions, but she needed to feel him near, to hold him. She needed to know he was still there with her.

_'I'm sorry Inuyasha...t-this..is all my fault, isn't it..'_

Suddenly, Inuyasha groaned in pain, and his eyes squeezed shut even tighter. Kagome knew he was in more pain. With a silent sob, Kagome gently brushed his soft, long bangs aside and dabbed a cloth Kaede had offered into a bowl of cold water nearby. She placed the cloth on his forehead and slid her hand down to caress his cheek lovingly.

If only she was stronger.

If only..she was as strong as _her_. Then maybe all of his pain would go away. He wouldn't have to put up with her weakness, and he wouldn't have to continually risk his life saving hers.

Kagome felt the guilt clawing away at her heart.

She knew she could never become as strong as _her_. It's times like this where Kagome feels so much shame, because Kagome can't bring herself to simply _leave_ Inuyasha. Probably then he and the others wouldn't feel ashamed to have _her_ around, if only Kagome would just leave.

But she knew she could never leave. She wanted, more than anything in the world, to stay by Inuyasha's side, as long as possible, as long as he lets. But her selfishness has caused him so much pain, and Kagome can't help but feel even more pain ache in her heart.

Kagome reached down aimlessly and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. She entwined hers with his and brought his hands towards her lips for a soft, lingering kiss. She brought theirs hands back down again and simply held on tight, relieving in the feel of his pulse.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," she spoke aloud, "but..I-"

She shook her head. Maybe...she could say it…just this once.

**"I love you too much to leave."**

**Just incase no one knew what all the italic "hers" was about, **_her_ **refers to **_Kikyou_.

**Now REVIEW!**


End file.
